new_eldritchfandomcom-20200214-history
017
9:39:40 PM Thomas: So, when last we left, you guys went to a psychic. You found that she wasn't there, but left some vague clues behind, one of which led you to what seems like a hideout for some Thule, a place where they were performing some of their rituals. 9:46:54 PM Rafe: Rafe had suggested thinking the riddle out over dinner. 9:47:16 PM Thomas: And that, in fact is where you are! Dinner. 9:48:36 PM Rafe: Rafe has since changed back into Rafe, complete with a very flattering suit. 9:48:58 PM Valerian: Valerian is probably flirting with him, she usually is. 9:53:15 PM Rafe: Rafe orders a nice bottle of wine and some delicious appetizers as we sit. 9:53:21 PM Rafe: I'm famished. How about you two? 9:53:42 PM Thomas: Did you guys go to a nice restaraunt? 9:54:07 PM Rafe: Of course! If Rafe had anything to say about it anyway. 9:55:09 PM Josie: Josie makes sure to keep the receipt. 10:00:35 PM | Edited 10:01:39 PM Thomas: The waiter actually brings over a bottle of wine before you even order it. "Mr. Windsor? Someone purchased this for you earlier in the day and requested that you get it when you arrived." 10:01:46 PM Rafe: Oh, how thoughtful. It wasn't Miss Drake, by chance, was it? 10:02:09 PM Josie: How sweet of her. 10:02:28 PM Ella Burke: Yes, how thoughtful. 10:02:41 PM Thomas: Waiter: I don't know who sent it, though they did send a note along as well. 10:03:34 PM Rafe: A note? 10:03:49 PM Rafe: Rafe takes it. 10:04:55 PM Thomas: The waiter hands it over and leaves. 10:05:14 PM Rafe: Rafe reads it! 10:05:17 PM Josie: Tell me it's not in German. 10:06:36 PM Thomas: It is not! 10:06:57 PM Ella Burke: Ella Burke just looks amazingly curious, waiting for him to finish reading. 10:07:07 PM Josie: Ganz gut. 10:08:44 PM Thomas: It's handwritten in a shaky script. It says, "Stay here until it happens". 10:09:08 PM Rafe: Rafe sets the note down where the other two can see it. 10:09:26 PM Ella Burke: Hoo boy. 10:09:42 PM Rafe: Interesting. I was going to suggest the crab or the lamb, though. Hopefully the evening won't be completely ruined. 10:09:44 PM Josie: ... I'm getting dessert first. 10:10:03 PM Rafe: Rafe smiles. "Also an excellent idea." 10:12:12 PM Josie: I'm full of good ideas. 10:12:26 PM Rafe: I suppose if business is going to find us eventually, we might as well discuss it. 10:13:47 PM Rafe: Rafe closes his menu. "But if you're looking for a dessert, the raspberry creme brulee is to die for here.... and it looks like a good match for the wine as well!" 10:14:43 PM Josie: I'll give it a try. But I'd rather have coffee for now. 10:15:26 PM | Edited 10:15:48 PM Ella Burke: I hear this place has great hot chocolate! 10:15:50 PM Rafe: So... a list of names, a key, and an apartment building... in that order. 10:17:05 PM Rafe: Might I see the key? I have an idea. 10:17:14 PM Ella Burke: Sure. 10:17:18 PM Josie: Josie nods. 10:17:20 PM Ella Burke: Ella Burke hands it over. 10:17:44 PM Rafe: Rafe takes it and presses it between his palms, closing his eyes in concentration. 10:18:16 PM Rafe: It seems to be...... the key to your heart. 10:18:20 PM Rafe: Rafe grins and hands it back to Ella. 10:18:37 PM Rafe: Rafe shrugs. "I can't really do that." 10:25:13 PM Ella Burke: Ella Burke facepalms, but is grinning under her hand. 10:18:42 PM Josie: Josie shakes her head. 10:18:58 PM Josie: I can't either. I'm not sure psychometry would be an entirely comfortable gift anyway. 10:19:17 PM Rafe: No, I'd think not! Imagine what these chairs would tell you! 10:20:20 PM Josie: I can't imagine what subway railings would tell you, or beds. 10:20:49 PM Rafe: There are a great many things in this world I'd prefer to know *less* about. 10:21:29 PM Rafe: This list of names... you said you knew one of the names? 10:22:15 PM Rafe: The... fellow at the club, right? 10:23:01 PM Josie: ((Did I?)) 10:23:11 PM Rafe: ((Yup)) 10:23:25 PM Josie: Right. 10:28:46 PM Rafe: The key didn't fit anything at the apartment. 10:29:05 PM Rafe: Not the front door or those chests, anyway. 10:29:15 PM Josie: Josie nods. 10:30:19 PM Ella Burke: Ella Burke looks at the key for a bit. Does it look like a for-reals key, or a slightly idealized prop key? 10:31:57 PM Thomas: It's a for-real key. Looks like it works, it's just a matter of finding the lock. 10:33:01 PM Rafe: Of course she said she was having issues with knowing what had happened and will happen... maybe the items aren't supposed to be in that order after all. 10:33:47 PM Rafe: Rafe drinks his wine. 10:34:51 PM Ella Burke: Bleh. 10:34:56 PM Ella Burke: Patience. 10:35:08 PM Ella Burke: Never did quite learn that. 10:35:46 PM Josie: Well, either way, we're waiting here. 10:35:50 PM Rafe: Rafe grins. "It's easier when you can relax and have fun in the meantime. Less so when you're sitting on your hands and trying not to think about it." 10:37:12 PM | Edited 10:37:20 PM Rafe: Sit back, relax, enjoy delicious food, and wonderful company. 10:38:07 PM Josie: Mmm. "Wonderful," are we? 10:38:14 PM Josie: Maybe you're just spoiled that there's two women here with you. 10:38:25 PM Rafe: Among a great deal of other adjectives I could use, yes. 10:39:21 PM Rafe: It's not the quantity but the quality, Dr. Black. 10:41:13 PM Josie: Mmm. I wonder. 10:42:49 PM Rafe: About what? 10:43:29 PM Josie: About our quality. 10:43:41 PM Rafe: You doubt my taste? 10:45:22 PM Josie: Always! 10:45:35 PM Rafe: I thought we'd agreed we both had great taste! 10:45:38 PM Rafe: Rafe laughs. 10:48:17 PM Josie: And I always doubt mine. 10:48:59 PM Rafe: You know what they say- we are our own worst critics. 10:50:57 PM Josie: Always. 10:53:02 PM Rafe: Well that's just silly. My taste is impeccable and I do believe you two are wonderful company. So sayeth me. So believeth you. 10:55:48 PM Ella Burke: Ella Burke grins wickedly. "I assure you, I am perfectly horrible. Just ask Ganbaatar." 10:56:11 PM Ella Burke: Ella Burke stops grinning. "Oh, wait. Nevermind." 10:56:31 PM Rafe: So I shouldn't ask? 10:57:07 PM Ella Burke: If you can find him, feel free to ask him about that one time with the lizards. 10:59:28 PM Josie: You like to taunt us with not telling us interesting stories, don't you. 10:59:30 PM Josie: Josie smiles. 11:00:22 PM Rafe: Rafe grins. "That's how I know she's good company." 11:01:55 PM Josie: Oh, well, if you enjoy being taunted... 11:04:34 PM Rafe: Rafe smiles. "Hit me with your best shot." 11:05:42 PM Josie: ... probably you won't like me very much. 11:06:31 PM Rafe: That's not much of a taunt, you know. And you're clearly wrong. 11:08:55 PM Josie: Ah, but it disrupted your patter; I think by that standard it was quite effective. 11:09:56 PM Rafe: And here I thought you enjoyed it. If not, simply say so. I have no desire to make either of you uncomfortable. 11:10:33 PM Josie: Oh, I do! I'm just taunting you. I think I won. 11:11:08 PM Rafe: Rafe narrows his eyes and grins. "All right. Point to you this round, Dr. Black." 11:13:02 PM Josie: Josie smiles. 11:15:29 PM Thomas: The waiter comes back with a long box that has a bow on it. 11:15:56 PM Rafe: Rafe looks at him quizzically. 11:16:56 PM Thomas: He looks at you guys. "Dr. Black?" 11:17:28 PM Josie: Yes? 11:17:56 PM Thomas: Waiter: Delivery for you. 11:19:54 PM Josie: Josie takes it, and opens it. 11:20:07 PM Thomas: It's flowers! A dozen longstemmed roses. 11:20:25 PM Rafe: Rafe relaxes a little. 11:21:56 PM Josie: They're lovely, but... 11:21:59 PM Thomas: There's a tiny note card under the bow, as there often is. 11:21:59 PM Josie: Josie looks for a card. 11:23:40 PM Josie: Josie reads it! 11:26:24 PM Thomas: There's a hieroglyph on it. "Ib". 11:26:50 PM Josie: .... Ib? 11:27:03 PM Rafe: Boyfriend? 11:27:06 PM Josie: Josie tries to remember what that means, with the part of her brain that is Nefret. 11:27:50 PM Thomas: One of the five parts of the soul according to ancient egyptian metaphysical though, specifically 'heart'. 11:30:16 PM Josie: ... heart. One part of five parts of the soul. 11:30:59 PM Rafe: No name? Sounds like a boyfriend to me. Signing with just a (heart). 11:31:37 PM Josie: Well that *would* narrow it down. 11:32:24 PM Rafe: So who is it? And is he the jealous type? 11:32:44 PM Rafe: Rafe starts looking around as though someone's sneaking up to start a fight with him for flirting. 11:32:46 PM Josie: Well, *I* still think it's our missing fortune-teller. 11:33:08 PM Josie: But I suppose it might be any of my beaux. 11:33:16 PM Rafe: That would explain how they knew to send it here... unless said boyfriend is incredibly talented at stalking. 11:35:10 PM Josie: ... well, they are awfully clever. 11:35:15 PM Josie: I wouldn't put it past them. 11:36:07 PM Thomas: Well, they're nice flowers, at least. 11:36:43 PM Rafe: I doubt this is the "it" she was referring to, though. Unless there's something more in the box. 11:38:30 PM Josie: Josie checks. 11:38:39 PM Thomas: Nope! 11:40:22 PM Josie: I don't *think* Howard would do this. 11:42:20 PM Rafe: And *that* is a good problem to have. So many admirers you can't tell who is sending you gifts. 11:43:02 PM Josie: There's only two, really. Not counting you, of course. 11:43:10 PM Ella Burke: Ella Burke picks up the key and studies it for a moment. "I swear if this works, I'll eat my hat." She presses the key's tip to her chest, a bit higher than where Yisujin stabbed herself, on her left side. (She is also not wearing a hat.) 11:43:46 PM Rafe: I don't count? Shall I send you mysterious flowers as well? 11:44:10 PM Rafe: ...Miss Burke? Are you attempting to absorb the key? 11:45:13 PM Ella Burke: As you may have learned in your time with me, I have no idea what I am doing at any given time. 11:45:21 PM Ella Burke: Especially right now. 11:45:25 PM Josie: I would love some flowers. Or any indication of genuine interest, which I am sure to not get. 11:45:38 PM Josie: ... is it working? Do you feel anything, Miss Burke? 11:45:38 PM Ella Burke: Perhaps I'm being too literal. 11:46:12 PM Rafe: ...I was simply teasing with the "key to your heart" comment. I have no ability to tell what the key is for. 11:46:15 PM Thomas: The key is not the key to her heart. 11:47:09 PM Ella Burke: Well, I'm still rather new to this dizzy nightmare parade, so I had no way of knowing. Oh, well. 11:47:16 PM Ella Burke: Ella Burke shrugs 11:49:59 PM Josie: It was worth a try. 11:50:11 PM Josie: Maybe it came from one of the mummies we talked to. 11:50:31 PM Rafe: Rafe looks around the restaurant for familiar faces. 11:51:56 PM Josie: Josie takes a deep sniff of the flowers. 11:52:53 PM Thomas: They smell very nice! They're not poisoned or anything. 11:53:10 PM Thomas: And there's no one you recognize in the restaraunt. 11:53:34 PM Josie: Josie hopes she's ordered dessert by this point, if not gotten it. 11:53:44 PM Rafe: As far as genuine interest goes, I think you might well have your hands full. 11:54:18 PM Thomas: Indeed. The waiter is bringing the desserts now. 11:56:06 PM Josie: With two? Oh, I have wider interests than that, Mr. Windsor. AM Rafe: Another point for the good doctor. AM Rafe: Rafe laughs. AM Josie: Josie smiles. AM Rafe: And please, call me Rafe. At least when I am. AM Josie: When you're what? AM Rafe: ...Rafe, of course. AM Josie: When aren't you? AM Rafe: Well a few hours ago I was Arnold Haugwitz. AM Josie: So Rafe, too, is only a hat you put on when the weather's right. AM Josie: Josie nibbles her dessert. AM Rafe: I never said that. What I mean is that I have a lot of identities I've already manufactured. They have a look, a name, sometimes even a complete story to them, depending on what I'm using them for. When I'm in an identity, it's easiest for me if I immerse myself fully. AM Josie: And who are you when you're not being someone? AM Rafe: I suppose it won't do me any good to tell you I *am* Rafe. AM Josie: It might. AM Josie: Are you? AM Rafe: Rafe looks at her, considering. AM Rafe: Rafe then looks at Ella. AM Rafe: I do have impeccable taste. Usually a good sense of people, too. AM Rafe: I think I can say 'no' and trust you two not to shout it from the rooftops. AM Rafe: Mostly because I think you already suspected it. AM Josie: Josie smiles. AM Rafe: I mean... Rafe is pretty close to perfect and we all know how unlikely *that* is in nature. AM Rafe: Rafe grins. AM Josie: A little *too* unlikely. I've mainly been trying to decide if you were a woman. AM Rafe: No, not usually. AM Rafe: Rafe smirks. AM Josie: But surely only a woman could come up with the perfect man. AM Rafe: Ah, but I have *been* one... or a few. And I've done a lot of research. AM Josie: Mm. Even so. AM Rafe: I was born a boy. But that's about all the information you'll get out of me. AM Rafe: Besides, every woman has her own tastes. Rafe is a generalized ideal crafted for the silver screen. AM Thomas: You suddenly realize that the conversation in the restaraunt has stopped. The room is totally quiet. AM Josie: ... AM Josie: That... is eerie. AM Rafe: Rafe wonders how much of the conversation was overheard and turns to see if there are still people in the room! AM Thomas: Yep, they are. But they all seem frozen. AM Thomas: The waiter seems to be frozen halfway between your table and the kitchen, for example. AM Josie: ... now that, I don't like. AM Josie: And not *just* because I'll never get a refill on my coffee. AM Rafe: Rafe lifts his fork and lets it fall to see if it does! AM Ella Burke: Well, that's certainly not normal. AM Ella Burke: Or maybe it is, now. For us, at least. AM Rafe: Well... "it" has started. Suddenly I realize we probably should have informed the Council. AM Thomas: His fork falls, yep. AM Ella Burke: Oh, well. Hindsight and all that. AM Rafe: Rafe stands and looks for anyone who might not be frozen. AM Josie: Josie does too! AM Ella Burke: Ella Burke also stands and surveys her surroundings. AM Thomas: Everyone else is frozen in the restaraunt. Not just the people, though, it's like everything except for a small radius around your table, is just... stopped in time. AM Rafe: Do you feel anything, Dr. Black? AM Rafe: Rafe pulls out his wallet and places a couple bills just under his plate *just in case* we have to run out. (He's a generous tipper!) AM Josie: Josie checks. AM Rafe: Rafe will pick up his fork again and toss it into an empty space where the effect should be. AM Thomas: It skids across the expensive carpeting. AM Josie: ... it's like people aren't really here? AM Josie: It's strange. AM Rafe: Well, I suppose that means it's safe enough to walk through. AM Rafe: ...odd. AM Rafe: Shall we look around? I think a glance outside to see how far the effect persists would be the first step. AM Josie: Josie nods, and strides outside! AM Rafe: Rafe will duck into the coat room and then catch up, putting her coat over her shoulders and holding Ella's up for her to step into. "Cold out here." AM Ella Burke: Thanks. ^_^ AM Ella Burke: Ella Burke dons the coat. AM Thomas: The effect seems to be limited to the restaraunt. AM Josie: Just the restaurant. AM Rafe: Rafe looks up to see if there is a second floor. AM Thomas: nope. AM Rafe: Back inside then, I suppose. The kitchen maybe? AM Rafe: Rafe holds the door open. AM Josie: Josie nods, and heads back in, looking around and frowning. AM Josie: Heart. I can't imagine that it's the flowers. AM Ella Burke: Ella Burke follows. AM Josie: Josie takes out her frog and sets him on her shoulder. AM Rafe: Rafe changes just his head to an older gentleman. "May I take your coats, madames?" AM Rafe: Rafe chuckles and changes back. "I may have been a little over-eager with the coats." AM Josie: Josie didn't have hers on. Consequently, she has goosebumps. AM Rafe: ((He put hers over her shoulders. :P)) AM Josie: Josie still has ze goosebumps! AM Rafe: Rafe will take them and put them back, though. Then follow Josie. AM Rafe: Now, of course, we will have a thrilling chase scene through the back alleys without our winter wear. AM Thomas: ((Wait, where are you going?)) AM Rafe: ((Suggested kitchen. Following Josie since I stopped to put the coats back.)) AM Thomas: Is Josie going into the kitchen? AM Josie: Josie does. AM Josie: I can't have a chase scene in an alleyway in these shows. AM Josie: Not unless they've been plowed and salted. The alleyways, not the shoes. AM Rafe: Then I hope our suspect does not flee! AM Josie: Oh, I'm sure you'd catch him. AM Rafe: Rafe grins. "Of course. Assuming I'm the hero of the picture, anyway." AM Josie: Well, you are the man. AM Rafe: Oh, well, I meant as opposed to the bumbling comic relief or the villain. AM Thomas: Everything is time-stuck in the kitchen as well. AM Josie: You're not very bumbling. AM Josie: And I think you'd need at least a mustache to be a villain. AM Rafe: Both *could* be arranged. AM Ella Burke: Ella Burke checks around for anything... Not kitcheny. AM Rafe: Rafe will look around for anything that looks amiss. AM Josie: But then we'd have no hero. AM Josie: Josie looks up. AM Thomas: Nope. Everything looks perfectly normal. AM Rafe: Well this is exceedingly strange. AM Ella Burke: Indeed. That guy's socks don't match. AM Rafe: The inside of your head must be such an interesting place, Miss Burke. AM Thomas: Really, if any of you wanted to start careers as a pickpocket this is a perfect training ground. AM Rafe: ((*start*?)) AM Rafe: Rafe looks for other rooms in the kitchen or the main restaurant and will start calling out. AM Rafe: Hello? Is anyone out there? If this was an accident, just... come out. We can help. AM Josie: ... wait. AM Josie: Josie turns and runs back to the main dining room. AM Rafe: Rafe follows! AM Ella Burke: Ella Burke follows AM Thomas: Someone is sitting at your table, drinking wine straight from the bottle. It's a woman. Very pretty, blond hair pulled back in a tight ponytail and wearing an a long black coat. She has very dark circles under her eyes, like she hasn't slept in a week. AM Rafe: ...Miss Drake? AM Josie: .... are you all right? AM Thomas: Woman: Yes, that's me. And no, I'm afraid I'm not all right. AM Josie: What can we do to help? AM Thomas: She finishes off the bottle of wine. "Nothing. My powers are out of control." AM Rafe: ...did you do this? AM Rafe: Rafe gestures to the restaurant. AM Thomas: Cassie: Yes. AM Rafe: What do you need from us? AM Josie: ... out of control... AM Josie: Hm. AM Thomas: Cassie: I think I'm going to have done something very bad very soon. AM Rafe: Do you want us to take you to the Council? AM Thomas: CAssie: ... yes. No. I don't trust them. They will have been betrayed from within. AM Rafe: ...that's not good. AM Rafe: Who do you trust? AM Thomas: Cassie: No one. Not even me. AM Josie: Well, I'm all right. So there's that. AM Thomas: Suddenly her eyelids flutter and her head kind of lolls around. She looks at Josie. "Is... this you?" AM Josie: Yes. AM Josie: Is there anything we should know? AM Josie: I don't know how long I can keep this up... AM Thomas: She rubs her eyes. "... there's a traitor in the Council chapterhouse. I'm not sure who. All I kept seeing is who it *could* have been, all the brancing possiblities. Even you three." AM Josie: ... oh. Well, you're being affected by a ghost engine, this isn't your fault. AM Thomas: Her eyelids flutter and she seems to fall asleep. AM Rafe: ...did you do that? AM Josie: Yes. AM Josie: And I need an aspirin. Very badly. AM Josie: Josie rubs her forehead. AM Josie: Her thoughts were all... bubbly. AM Rafe: Rafe looks around for a lady with a large purse, assuming they're all still frozen. AM Thomas: They are! AM Rafe: Rafe will scrounge around for some painkillers then! ...but not messing up the contents otherwise. AM Josie: We had better call in and go back to the Chapterhouse. AM Rafe: Rafe nods. AM Rafe: Rafe will give her the aspirin if he finds any and will pick up Cassie to carry her out to the car. "... I don't suppose one of you would be kind enough to bring my coat on your way out?" AM Ella Burke: Sure. AM Ella Burke: Ella Burke grabs the indicated garment on her way out. AM Thomas: Just as you leave, time turns back on! AM Thomas: And we'll wrap up there.